You're Real
by RuexMytholover
Summary: She had to be a dream. A glorious vision of the happiness he lost, sent to torture him. And when he would come just close enough to reach her, hold her and whisper his love to her and his apology a thousand times, she would vanish like all the others.


Rumplestilskin held the vial above his head with a sinister gleam in his eye. The violet luminescent contents that were contained caused the the cogs in his brain to spin rapidly with schemes. Soon he would have his power, and with it he could finally gain back everything he has lost.

His thoughts were cut off by the soft tinkling sound from the bell at the front door. Rumplestilskin quickly stored the precious liquid inside his coat pocket as the bell rang a second time, signaling that the door was now shut. With rapid fluid movements he hid the golden egg inside a large old wooden chest on the back shelf. He braced himself for the wrath of Emma Swan when he heard the soft steps behind him, placing his hands on top of the shelf with a tense form.

"Excuse me," the accented voice of a young woman that was neither the savior or the queen sounded in his ears, giving him a fragment of relief. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold had no time for any type of costumer at this moment. His main concern was getting out of the store and into the woods before Miss Swan created a raging tornado inside his office.

"Yes I am," he stated. "But I'm afraid the shops close-d."

He stumbled on his last word when he took in the form of the woman in front of him. At the sight of her he stopped breathing. Her soft dark curls were now ragged and corse. The hospital dress she now wore hung loosely from her body. She was bundled up in a scruffy winter coat that look as if it had been donated. But her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes, still shine with bravery and ferocity though it is hard to see beneath the layers of pain and loneliness.

"I was uh, I was told t-to find you," the young girl stumbles over her words a bit, unsure of what to say. "And tell you that Regina locked me up."

Rumplestilskin placed his hand on the table in front of him so he could stable himself as he made his way towards her. She had to be a dream. A glorious vision of the happiness he lost, sent to torture him. And when he would come just close enough to reach her, hold her and whisper his love to her and his apology a thousand times, she would vanish like all the others. But this vision was much different from all the others that plagued his dreams and nightmares. She was vivid and had a strong era surrounding her. The Belle in his dreams would be dressed in a ghostly white gown that hugged the top of her form and flowed out to the floor and her hair would be pinned back with a few strands framing her face. This version of Belle was nothing he had ever seen before. Could this mean she was...

"Does that mean anything to you?" she inquired softly, curious as to what this man would do to help her.

He walks towards her with his heart hammering in his chest. He was about ready to burst. He stopped right in front of her, afraid that if he stepped any closer he would lose her to the darkness yet again. He cautiously reached out his hand and grasped her shoulder. She stayed. She didn't move or disappear or pull away from him. She just stayed still with an inquisitive look on her face.

"You're real," he whispered. She was here. She was really hear. She wasn't a vision or a dream or a cruel joke. She was standing right in front of him. "You're alive," he choked on the words. Alive. Alive, alive, alive, alive. When that sinks in he remembers the words she said before. Regina locked me up. Regina. The name made his blood boil with an unimaginable amount of rage. She lied. She tore his mind apart with guilt and sorrowful agony. And he believed her. He believed the evil queen who never spoke a word of truth. He didn't even try to look for her or find out what happened. He was just so consumed by grief that he couldn't even see the lies that she was spoon feeding him. Regina was the one who took her away from him. Regina was the one who locked the poor confused girl up for thirty years. Regina was the one who did it all. And she would pay. "She did this to you?" he hissed, but he used less venom in his words than he preferred, only so he wouldn't frighten the poor girl off.

"I was told you'd protect me," she stuttered quite obviously confused and a tad bit frightened by the mans emotions.

Rumplestilskin was almost ready to sob and break down completely at her feet. His Belle was here and alive and she needed him. She had needed his help for years and he provided none. He abandoned her to rot in a cell. But never again. He would fight for her safety with his last breath. He would not lose her to the darkness. He would not let her go through anymore pain and sorrow. And maybe, just maybe, one day she would forgive him for his foolishness and cowardice.

"Oh Yes," he sobbed silently. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace that he never wanted to release. Holding her like she was the mist precious thing in this world. And to him right now she was. "Yes I'll protect you."

It was absolute bliss holding her in a protective embrace. All he could focus on was the soft nest of hair that brushed up against his cheek and her warm tiny body pressed against his. But reality was forced upon him when her hands pushed against his chest. He was forced to release her from his arms which desperately did not want to do.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "Do I know you?"

The question was innocent and in no means uncalled for or harsh. But it still tore him in half from the seems. He tried to search for something, anything, that would even resemble recognition. But there was little to nothing of the sort. All he could see was confusion, fear and the slightest bit of guilt for apparently hurting him so with her words. Every part of him ached in regret. Having her not remember him was worse than any sort of pain that was brought down upon him from this curse. His lip trembled a bit when he gave her an honest answer.

"No," he choked on the tears. "But you will."

He needed her to remember, and he would gain enough power from tonight to do that and more. She was finally his again and he was never letting his true love slip through his fingers ever again. Determination hardened his dark eyes. There was work to do.


End file.
